


after everything, it's only me

by rosebud1000



Series: rosebud rambles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Tags Contain Spoilers, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir meet up for a run. Marinette misses her kitty.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: rosebud rambles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	after everything, it's only me

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [anything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTgyxIZOZ_s) by dodie. i heard this song and it reminded me sooo much of ladynoir--angst, of course.

Adrien is leaning against a chimney stack, his tail curling around the corner. Only the glow of streetlights remains, his black suit barely visible against the night. He raises an eyebrow under his mask when he spots Marinette.

She pauses, her yoyo bouncing up to her hand and back down again.

“My lady.”

She smiles with a rush of affection at the nickname. Everything she is makes her his. “ _Mon minou_.”

“Want to go for a run?” he asks, already reaching for his baton.

Marinette almost puts out her hand to stop him, before remembering she can’t. “Not yet. Let’s just sit here.”

“Okay.” Chat sinks to the rooftop below them, making room for her along the chimney.

She sits close, but not touching, looking up to the stars. They used to meet up like this all the time. Nearly every night, racing around the city, stargazing, and taking in each other’s company. They strike up conversation, pulled into the familiar ebb and flow of their rapport. He is as easy to talk to as ever, if Marinette ignores the aching in her chest.

“How about that run?” he asks again, gesturing to the skyline.

“Okay.” She stands up on unsteady feet. This is the end of their night. Their run is the last thing Marinette gets before being pulled back to reality.

“Race you to the Eiffel.”

She takes off after him, careful to stay behind. She wants to see him for as long as she can. This is what she loves: him, the city, the feeling of flying. A breeze carries his laughter back to her, sending a laugh of her own from her lips. This is too perfect an image to keep, one that has already been destroyed.

Soon, they are standing on a beam of the Eiffel Tower, the lights so bright he looks almost transparent.

“ _Bien joué,_ ” she says, keeping her hand at her side.

“ _Bien joué._ ” Adrien studies her for a moment, his ears twitching. Then, he steps back and bows, reaching for her hand. It doesn’t faze him when his fingers pass through hers. He brings his hand up and places a kiss on the air above as though hers was there.

She misses him. She misses him so much, and she knows she will never have him again. She knows even he is not worth the wish, she knows that this is not reality. His figure fades into the night, disappearing because he was never really there. The city of lights goes dark.


End file.
